


At Home

by SiouxsieLover



Category: Blondie (Band), Siouxsie and the Banshees (Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Lesbian Sex, Not Canon Compliant, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, another porno without the plot, debsioux, naughty sleepover, sorta drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/pseuds/SiouxsieLover
Summary: Moments later, I parted our lips to explore her timid flesh...
Relationships: Deborah "Debbie" Harry/Siouxsie Sioux
Kudos: 4





	At Home

**Author's Note:**

> this shortie was written back in 2015/16 I think...something like that...

We were alone in my apartment, and I had just removed all of our clothes. Then she was exposed for me, on my bed, with her legs spread widely and a nervous grin.

Debbie was so fucking beautiful right now, that it made me want to fuck her even more. But I did not waste any time, I moved on top of her, our bodies pressing together (with low moans escaping us) and so, I gave her a passionate kiss to the lips to escalate. Then I later realized she had wrapped her arms around my neck, pushing me even closer. I take control immediately and lick her bottom lip for entrance, she obliges in return. Allowing me to explore the inner warmth of her mouth.

Moments later, I parted our lips to explore her timid flesh. I send butterfly kisses up and down her neck, plus her collarbone, then she lets out a sigh of satisfaction.

The movement underneath me as her body reacts to my mouth, hands, licking, and nibbling her skin. Sort of wanted me to stop to make her beg for it, but I enjoyed making her feel good; therefore, I moved even lower until I was met with her wetness. I probed her clit with my tongue and swirled it across the head a couple of times, teasing the sensitive spot. 

I listen to the incoherent mumbles she makes in the process, a mixture of soft moans and sighs, and push my fingers in just below where my mouth is lingering while I ate and fingered her pussy out.

Under my free hand to apply pressure to her skinny hips, I stop all movement as I curl my fingers slightly, working a rhythm inside of her while hearing her breathless cries of lasciviousness whenever I touch the right spot. Then I remove them completely and re-insert, now wet to the center of her clit, my tongue taking up the pace of my fingers. Which drove her insane.

Debbie moans out loudly, almost panting, and waited for the tightening sensation to build up, at the pit of her stomach, as the fire that lingers through her body, causes her to contract and lose control.

“S-Siouxsie! I’m gonna\- ahh-“ she called out, moaning my delight to me one last time before it was time to cum.

I did not stop; I continued to work Debbie to the point of no return, letting my fingers slip back into her clenching wetness to push her over the edge… getting her off real good and sure enough, it was over.

I could feel her tighten around my fingers as her orgasm hits, noise escaping and filling the room, while her body trembles like crazy. She quivers, uncontrollably, against the bed with a minimal squeal.

Then I looked up at her, just to watch as she experiences erotic euphoria that I am wishing I had too, though it was sexy to watch. Seeing her fall into a state of bliss that made me want to rub up against her and finish off.

Good, _blondie_.


End file.
